


Kaleidoscope

by GatorJen



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorJen/pseuds/GatorJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d never been one to see shades of gray. Black and white, rationality and logic, those were things she understood, things she had based her life upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this on fanfiction.net back in 2008, but I'm still pretty proud of it, as it's the first (and only) fanfiction I've written. This is set after Pain in the Heart.

She'd never been one to see shades of gray. Black and white, rationality and logic, those were things she understood, things she had based her life upon.

But lately…lately she's been seeing those shades of gray. They've been twirling, swirling, blending, morphing into vivid colors (her hands are still stained crimson) and sometimes she just wants it to stop. She wants to go back to when Zack wasn't a murderer and Booth was just her partner and not something in between.

Then she thinks of her father as a free man, thinks of those lingering looks she and Booth have been sharing more and more lately. If putting her heart into overdrive means she has to see those shades of gray, she thinks maybe…maybe this is her way of evolving. And that's something she can live with.


End file.
